Electric or hybrid-electric vehicles are periodically recharged to replenish electric power sources. The vehicles are typically recharged using a direct connection or wireless power transmission. A primary or power source side of a wireless power transmission system may generate electric and magnetic fields. Guidelines and regulations have been implemented to govern exposure to these energy fields.